The Curse
by SilentAngelCries
Summary: Kenny confesses his love for Kyle, but with a sad twist. (K2. One-Shot. If you like it let me know and I'll do more.)


Kyle was walking along a small dirt road in the park towards the lake, it was dusk. He was scuffling his boots along the dirt, deep in thought. It wasn't about anything exciting or out of the ordinary, just rather what he was going to do about the 12 page essay due in the morning. High school wasn't supposed to be this tough for the smartest kid in class. Well, aside from Wendy maybe. And maybe Kenny if the bastard ever tried hard enough. Kyle wondered what Kenny would have been like if he had a normal upbringing. Of course, what was really considered normal nowadays?

It was then a breeze blew by and Kyle held his black jacket closer. He vaguely remembered the orange jacket he used to wear constantly, but he opted for a more classic, sophisticated look with this new coat. It was long, more like a trench coat, it kept the cold out better.

It was then someone caught his eye in the distance, he saw that it was Kenny. The boy looked worse than usual, his orange parka was dirty and a bit small. It wasn't the same one from fourth grade, of course, Kenny long out grew that one, but it seems that Kenny didn't like a change of color like the rest of the boys did as they got older. Aside from the long lanky frame, Kenny looked about the same, the parka even still muffled his voice. The black and grey fur covered all but a small oval of his pale face, still showing a tuft of blonde and his blue eyes.

Kyle realized he was standing foolishly staring at Kenny for some time now.

"You're late." Kenny said suddenly, in his muffled deep voice.

"I'm not late, man. We didn't make any plans. I came here on my own." Kyle said, confused, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Waiting for you." Kenny replied tiredly. As if he's said this a thousand times.

"How did you know I was coming here? I decided to come here on a whim." Kyle was getting a bit miffed now.

"You always come here to the park with me. Almost every night, actually. It's gotten to the point where you do it naturally, even though you never remember why." Kenny said, pulling the parka from his lips so his voice was clear and strong.

"I don't understand."

"You never do." Kenny got up then and turned toward Kyle, his face showing, he then pulled his hood down and smiled sadly. Kyle was concerned, scared even, Kenny almost never pulls his hood down.

"Maybe if you went to school with your face showing every once in awhile you could finally land a girlfriend again." Kyle forcibly joked.

Kenny grabbed Kyle about the shoulders then, and pulled him close and kissed him passionately, as if it was the first and last kiss they'd ever share.

"Kyle, I'm so tired of doing this every day." Kenny almost sobbed into Kyle's neck as he held him close and tight.

"Doing what, man?" Kyle awkwardly hugged back, not knowing what else to do for his friend and still shocked about the kiss. Pleased, elated even, but surprised nonetheless.

"Every day I confess my feelings to you, normally in the morning. And you tell me you love me back. We'd spend the whole day together, if we could get away from the others. We'd come to this park, I tell you about how every day I die, and no one remembers. No one remembers a damned thing and I wake up in my bed each morning like I never died. I used to think it was just my death people forget, but you...you always forget what I told you. You forget everything we did together."

Kenny held Kyle closer to him then. He started to sob harder. Kyle held him close, reeling in shock from the love confession, but happy about it just as Kenny predicted. But these things Kenny was saying were just insane. How was any of this possible?

"I know what you're thinking, Kyle, you're thinking you'll prove me wrong by remembering everything tomorrow. You've told me that about twenty seven times before." Kenny pulled away then, tears streaming down his face, his eyes crystal blue and clear from his tears.

"I'm going to stop telling you I love you, I can't have you no matter what I do thanks to this curse. I'm going to let this go and let you move on with someone you remember. Heh, probably Stan...You and Stan always seemed meant to be."

"I don't love Stan, I love you. I'm so happy you told me, but Kenny this is insane how could you possibly die every night and come back it's not logical!"

"I know it isn't, asshole." Kenny smiled disdainfully then. He reached into his parka and pulled out a gun.

"KENNY! What are you doing!" Kyle went to grab the gun but Kenny easily dodged and Kyle fell to the ground. Kenny placed a boot on Kyle's chest, pressing against him so he could not get up to stop him.

"I'm taking the easy way out, Kyle. Before God smites me again I'm going to smite myself. This ends tonight. This torture. I refuse to have to remind you every day. It's painful. And in some ways, even if you don't remember, it's painful for you too. This is for the best Kyle, you won't remember this. Don't worry." Kenny placed the glock to his head, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle screamed as Kenny's body fell to the ground. Everything swirled and Kyle felt sick and he looked at Kenny's limp body. "Why did you do this Kenny? You fucking bastard..." Kyle held him close, feel the blood pool around him, everything faded to black as Kyle passed out.

Kyle woke up the next morning in his bed. His mom told him that they found him in the park passed out and that he needed to be careful and not study so much. Kyle was surprised as he didn't remember much about going to the park, but it wasn't the strangest thing to happen to him anyway. So Kyle counted his blessings.

He felt strange though, as if he forgot something terribly important. The essay! He forgot the essay! Kyle jumped up and got to work, not knowing that someone one was down the street staring at his window longingly.

Someone who loved him more than he could ever remember.


End file.
